About Blood Brothers
by Calzone
Summary: Wie Azura und Ray zusammen finden


Münzen in einer Gasse

Titel: About Blood Brothers   
Untertitel: Azura und Rai  
Teil: 1?  
Kapitelüberschrift: Münzen in einer Gasse  
Autor1: Sawyer  
Email: calzonehotmail.de  
Autor2: Rinchan1-4  
Email: pegasuswingsweb.de  
Fandom: Gorgeous Carat  
Rating: PG  
Inhalt: Momentan noch geheim, aber jeder kann sich ja ein Bild draus machen   
Warnungen: slash  
Pairing: Azura und Ray  
Archiv: ja und fortlaufend  
Disclaimer: Die Charaktere gehören alle der fantastischen Shonen-ai Göttin You Higuri, wobei die Story ganz allein in unseren Händen ist.

Es war einer dieser wunderschönen sommerlichen Abende in Fez wo man einfach durch die Straßen schlendern und die gute Abendluft genießen musste. Azura nutzte diese fast beste Tageszeit, weil es hier nicht zu warm und nicht zu kalt war, zu einer seiner ausgiebigen Diebestouren und er war, das musste man wirklich sagen, mehr als erfolgreich. Schnell hatte er einiges an Gold, Ringen und Uhren in den Taschen und wollte sich gerade auf den Heimweg machen, als er plötzlich aus einer der Gassen zwischen den leicht verfallen wirkenden Häusern ein Geräusch hörte.

Es stand schon wieder jemand vor Ray. Er hatte ihm zwei Münzen gegeben. Das war nicht viel, aber besser als nichts. Er brauchte das Geld, er durfte jetzt nicht ohne diese beiden Münzen hier weggehen.

Sein Gegenüber war ein Mann mit harten, unfreundlichen Gesichtszügen, der sich bei dem Anblick seines kleinen, schmächtigen Körpers die Zähne leckte.

Ohne jede Vorwarnung packte er Ray unsanft am Arm und zog ihn in eine der verlassenen Hütten dieser Gasse. Die Münzen konnte Ray nicht mehr greifen, sie lagen und offen auf einer Gasse, die von Dieben und Bettlern geradezu täglich benutzt wurde. Mit anderen Worten würde er nicht mehr die Gelegenheit haben, sein verdientes Geld auch zu erhalten. Doch viel Zeit blieb ihm nicht mehr, über sein Geld nachzudenken, als sein Freier ihm schließlich seine Kleidung zerriss, ihn umdrehte und auf den Boden drückte.

Azura war diesem Geräusch gefolgt und schaute sich um, als sein rechter Fuß plötzlich gegen ein paar Münzen sehr geringen Wertes stießen, die er nicht einmal wirklich beachtete. Sollten sich doch die anderen Bettler um diese Münzen prügeln. Was Azura viel mehr interessierte war der Schatten, der in einer dieser hier doch eher zu sehenden Hütten verschwunden war, etwas stimmte da nicht und auch dieses Geräusch von zerrissenen Kleidern stimmte ihn doch leicht nachdenklich.

Ray hatte nur noch einen Gedanken: Bitte lass es schnell vorbei sein. Nicht nur, weil es ihn fürchterlich schmerzen würde, nein, er musste auch diese Münzen bekommen, er würde davon ein kleines Brot bezahlen können. Auch wenn sein Kopf auf den harten, staubigen Boden gedrückt wurde, versuchte er einen Blick auf die Gasse zu erhaschen, um wenigstens den Dieb zu sehen, der sich über sein Geld hermachen würde. Mit Mühe gelang es ihm schließlich, während er die Zähne zusammenbiss, um den Schmerz in seinem Unterleib zu ertragen. Mit fast zugekniffenen Augen konnte er die schmale Gasse sehen und dann, seine Augen weiteten sich, sah er einen Jungen der genau bei seinen Münzen stehen blieb. Nein, bitte, er durfte die Münzen nicht aufheben, flehte Ray innerlich, bitte, er soll sie liegen lassen.

"Halt still und zappel nicht, du Bengel!" schrie der Mann auf ihn ein und schlug ihm stöhnend ins Gesicht.

Als Azura das Stöhnen vernahm konnte er nicht mehr, er trat leicht gegen die Tür, welche sich dann sofort in ihre morschen Einzelteile auflöste. Das was er da sah gefiel ihm nicht wirklich, ein mehr als rabiat wirkender Mann und ein klein wirkender Junge.

Der Schreck wollte aus Rays Augen nicht weichen, nun wo ihn auch noch der fremde Junge in solch einer prekären Lage sah. Aber dennoch kam er nicht umhin, sich zu vergewissern, ob das Geld noch da war. Das war alles, was ihn zu interessieren hatte, aber irgendwie ... die Präsenz des Jungen veränderte die Situation. Sein Freier war wohl nicht einverstanden damit, Zuschauer zu haben und hatte bereits aufgehört, seine Lust zu befriedigen. Brutal stieß er Ray von sich weg und wandte sich den anderen zu.  
"Verschwinde hier, du Strolch!" blaffte er den Jungen an.

"Das werde ich gewiss nicht, Monsieur ..." Azuras Stimme klang kalt wie Eis und er trat mit langsamen Schritten auf Ray und den Anderen zu. "Das was Ihr da tut ist etwas sehr schändliches und der Kleine sollte sich nicht für so etwas hergeben ... wie es mir scheint, passt er überhaupt nicht in diese Gegend."

"Pass nur auf!" brüllte der Mann weiter. "Du hast dich hier nicht einzumischen, ich hab dafür gezahlt, klar! Also hau ab!"

Wird Fortgesetzt …


End file.
